


Accidental Dad

by loveless_loves_beloved



Series: Accidental Dad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Stiles, Domestic Fluff, FLUFF STORY, Frottage, Kid!Fic, M/M, Non-Angsty Derek, Non-action, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Stiles and Derek become daddies!, Werewolf!Baby, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up one morning and is gifted an infant! Derek immediately offers to help and Stiles starts to realize that time does heal all wounds. Maybe he is ready to look a little closer into this attraction he feels to Derek. Maybe Derek will actually reciprocate. All Stiles knows is that there is a baby werewolf that needs them and he'll give himself willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okies! So this is my first shot at a slow build Sterek and baby! I'm going to keep this rated Explicit even though sex will happen in a chapter or two. Sorry guise!

Stiles woke to the sound of rapid muffled knocking; he groaned and stretched, nearly curling himself back into a ball when the knocking continued—only louder. He groaned, rolled to the side, expecting to find more mattress but instead met the floor with a solid ‘thump’. The knocking stopped. Just for a few precious heartbeats and then started up again- only more insistent. 

Stiles barely remembered to pull on sweatpants as he left his room and stumbled down the stairs. He was more than a little surprised he hadn’t fallen down the stairs while tugging them on, called it a success and pushed his glasses onto his face and blinked to clear his blurry vision. The sun was blinding and he stood at the base of the stairs in a daze for several seconds. 

The front door was so far away. He groaned and scrubbed a hand through his hair, taming the wild brown mess, while rubbing his face and knocking his glasses askew again. Stiles moved when he no longer felt like the sun was licking fire trails into his corneas. 

He flicked the deadbolt and jerked the door open. There was a woman, small and fragile looking, eyes glowing a blue, standing on his stoop. He squinted at her; she didn’t look that much older than himself. Her nostrils flared slightly, taking his scent in before ducking around him and into his house. He stared after her for a second, she didn’t move far though. 

Stiles shut the door and followed the strange woman. Had his dad’s house become a sanctuary for the supernatural while he had been gone at college? She didn’t look familiar…but then that is what happens when you spend two years with your head stuck in seven hundred pages textbooks while deciding that double majoring was the right life decision. 

He scratched at his neck, “Umm? Can I…?”

“Are you Derek’s mate?” 

“Derek?” His brain was still sluggish to catch up. 

“Hale. Are you the Alpha’s mate?” there was urgency to her voice. 

“Oh- that Derek Hale! Uh-nh-” 

She looked around wildly before tucking something closer to her chest. “Listen, I knew Laura. She said if I were to ever be in trouble I should find her brother Derek.”

“Okay. Let me grab my cell, I’ll call him.” Stiles turned to run up the stairs but she was quicker. 

Her hand wrapped tight around his forearm and shook her head, “No time. I have a favor to ask of you.” 

“Oh-kay, what can I do to help?” Stiles brain was on high alert now. 

She held the bundle out to Stiles and it wiggled. Stiles nearly had a heart attack but he took the bundle and pulled away front cover. There, staring back at him were two little glowing blue eyes. Stiles gasped and jerked to look at the woman. She held a back pack out to him and he took it on autopilot. 

“Everything you need is there. Birth certificate, social, other documents he’ll need.” 

“But!” 

“I’m sorry but I had no place else to go too. I need you to keep him safe. This…evil is following me. They will not come after the baby.” 

The woman kissed Stiles cheek, nuzzling him- a sign of comfort, then kissed the infant and left without a backwards glance. The infant must have sensed the absence of his mother; and the pure panic leaking from Stiles’ entire being because he wrinkled his nose and started to cry. Loudly. 

The sound was sad and it prompted Stiles into action. He settled the baby more securely into his arms and started walking, talking softly and before things could escalate any future, he whimpered softly, then fell asleep with his head burrowed in Stiles’ neck. Stiles walked as carefully as he could back upstairs and settled the infant in the center of his bed; pillows surround either side of him and ran down to lock the front door. 

He opened the backpack and found more than he was expecting, several bottles of milk wrapped in ice packs, which he tucked away in his fridge, cloth diapers, two onesies, a stuffed lamb and a folder. Inside he found a note addressed to Derek and the certificate and social. Stiles felt like he had been dropped in a bucket of ice water. He checked and rechecked the birthdate. 

The infant was only five days old. 

His cell was pressed to his ear before he even knew what he was doing.

Derek answered with a grunt. 

“Hey Derek?” 

His voice was rough from deep and it made Stiles feel better, “Stiles? It’s like 7AM?” The Alpha sounded more surprised than irritated. 

“S-sorry. I sorta called on autopilot.” 

“What are you doing?” the older man was beginning to sound worried. 

“Looking at a birth certificate.” 

Derek was silent for longer than he felt comfortable, “What?” 

There was a shrill cry upstairs.

“Stiles? Get over to the loft.” He hung up and Stiles was running to grab the baby, whose name was Conner Hale.

As soon as he had Conner tucked against him the infant stopped crying, he snuffled into Stiles neck and burrowed deeper, wiggling in his swaddle. 

“Okay…Stilinski…you can do this.” 

Stiles had found his found his old car seat from the garage which had been a miracle in its self (i.e. Thanks dad for cleaning out the garage!). Repacked the backpack, settled the infant down inside his jeep before running inside his house to grab his own backpack, laptop and hoodie. His tucked an extra blanket over Conner to keep from getting too cold while his Jeep fought gallantly to heat up. 

He was at the loft by 10AM and moving quickly to the door. Derek opened it as they neared, herded them inside, shut and locked it. Derek was wearing sweatpants minus everything else, standing by his door looking ridiculously attractive with that confused-not-yet-coherent-its-still-too-early-for-this-shit look. His eyes moved from Stiles to the baby and then back to Stiles. 

“Did you get someone pregnant?” Was the first thing that comes out of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles squawks and tries to flail but is prevented when he remembers that there is a small bundle of warmth dreaming peacefully in his arms. 

“No!” Stiles hissed back, “I’ve haven’t dated or even slept with a girl…since freshman year of college!” Stiles paces around, “How about you?!”

“Why would you ask that?” Derek frowned at him.

“The woman, she asked for you by name.” 

“If she was in a pack than she’d know who I was.”

“Alphas have gossip gaggles?” Stiles nearly laughed…out loud. 

“For mating purposes. Yes.” 

That sobered Stiles up, he shook his head and turned to meet Derek’s green gaze, “She mention Laura too. It seemed that they may have been friends at a time.”  
Now it was Derek’s turn to sober up. He shifted uncomfortably. 

“Oh! There was a note addressed to you. In that baby bag.” He nodded his head to the baby blue backpack with little clouds and on it. 

Derek pulled the letter free and used a claw to open it, Stiles turned to rest the baby on the island counter and started to unswaddle the infant who was now awake and staring at Stiles with bright blue eyes and a happy smile. Stiles smiled back and tickled his sides. Conner wriggled with joy at the affection, he was dressed in little blue footed onesie. Stiles almost swooned at how ridiculously cute the baby was. 

Derek stepped up next to him, his frame a wall of warmth that both he and Conner seemed to sway into. He was silent, just simply looking down at the baby, Stiles peaked up at his face, there were no outward emotions being shown. 

“Hey,” he moved and bumped their shoulders together. 

It was only when Derek bumped back, ever so lightly, did he realize that in this moment the werewolf needed comfort. So they remained standing there with Conner watching them with his goofy expression until his little eyelids sunk like stones and he passed out again. 

“I knew the woman.” 

“Yeah?” 

“She was one of Laura’s friends. Closer to my age though.”

“What else did the letter say?” 

“She wanted us to watch over Conner and raise him as part of our pack.” 

“What about Conner’s father?” 

“Shelly had mated with an Alpha from the Wyoming pack but last year a pack from South Dakota came into their area seeking refuge only to kill the Alpha and absorb the pack. Her mate sent her away before they could kill her. Only for them to catch up with her.” 

“But what about Conner? Won’t they try to come after him?” 

“Possibly but I doubt it. Shelly forged her name at the Beacon Hills hospital, has claimed me as the father of the baby, burned the trail and disappeared.” 

Stiles stared down at Conner, his heart felt heavy in his chest. “That’s just horrible. Why would that pack do that?” 

“Territory mostly, more available mates, larger pack numbers. It makes sense but it does not change how sick it is.” 

Conner snuffled in his sleep. 

“We need to go shopping.” Derek spoke so softly, his words caressed Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles fidgeted, “I uh- got some stuff. It’s in the jeep.”

Derek left the room without bothering to put a shirt or jacket on and Stiles shivered just thinking about the weirdly cold winter weather. Derek made several trips back and forth before finally shutting and locking the heavy metal door and looking at him in surprise. Even Stiles was surprised at how much he had been able to fit in his trunk. There was a crib, playpen set, clothing, and nine bags of diapers, bottles, and formula littered the floor. Not to mention a bag of books from award-winning authors on human infancy care and wolf pup care. 

Stiles was feeling pretty smug at his Target haul now. 

*  
It turned out that Stiles couldn’t leave more than a foot between Conner and himself or the baby would cry. So he tucked Conner close and stocked an empty cabinet with bottles and formula. Derek didn’t say much just finished putting Conner’s crib and playpen together. 

Derek had made the space where Isaac’s old bed had been into a living room area with a leather sofa, matching arm chair and a gorgeous flat screen TV that took most of the wall space. He set the playpen in the middle and moved coffee table to the side. He spread the plush quilt at the bottom and some small blankets down. He tucked the boxes in a corner and found the binky from one of the leftover bags and took Conner from Stiles. 

His cell vibrated in his jeans and Stiles took the spiral stairs into Derek’s bedroom. “Hey dad,” he yawned into the phone. 

“Did you just wake up?” His dad sound exasperated. 

“Nah, Derek called early. He needed some help.” 

“Alright.” 

“I’m probably going to spend the night. We’re probably going to have a Pack Bonding night or something.”

“I’ll be staying late tonight and leaving early in the morning for a conference in Santa Cruise. Try to stay out of trouble?” 

“I’ll try dad.” 

“Love you,” 

“Love you too, stay safe dad.” 

Stiles hung up and made his way back to the living room. He found Derek sitting on the sofa feeding the infant; Conner sucked the bottle with gusto. His little cubby fingers grabbing bumping the bottle. Derek was smiling softly at him and Stiles felt his insides go mushy. He shuffled his feet as he made it to the bottom stair to avoid surprising either werewolves. Conner’s little eyes went bright blue and he made a motion to reach for Stiles and Derek set the bottle down and tucked him against his shoulder. 

Derek burped Conner with ease and slipped the binky into his mouth before handing the baby to him. Conner snuffled and bobbed his head against his neck and jaw. Stiles chuckled while settling into the arm chair and resting the pup onto his chest, he made a little noise and Stiles just stroked the soft dark curls on the top of his head. 

“He’s scenting you.” Derek said softly.

“Like the pack does?” 

“Mhmm, he’s already associating us as his pack.” 

“He’s so young though.” 

“We’ll smell like pup and he’ll smell like us. When he’s old enough to crawl we’ll be the only family he needs.” 

“Like real wolf pups.” 

“Exactly,” Derek smiled at him and his insides turned to gooey mush again. 

“When can the others meet him?” Stiles asked looking down at Conner already beginning to feel attached. 

“In a few weeks. He’s still too young. Too many others may confuse him.”

“Alright. Dad called, he’s going on a conference for a few days. In the mean time we’ll have to figure out a way to tell him what’s going on.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” Derek stood and went into the kitchen. 

He watched the Alpha cook them lunch and Stiles focused on the baby. He talked and Conner watched him, sucking on his pacifier. Looking into his little baby blue eyes Stiles knew that he could do this as long as Derek was here to help. He felt confident. Conner wiggled happily in his arms and Stiles cooed at him.


	2. Hello Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely Stiles' turn to take care of the pup but Derek will do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a very short second chapter! I just wanted to write something in Derek's POV and I wanted to get this out tonight! Enjoy! <3

Derek groaned, shrill baby screams rattled his sensitive eardrums and he pushed at the body curled next to his and Stiles made no attempt to even lift an eyelid. Conner was a perfect baby during the day but at night he became a terror that Derek wanted to hide from. The infant didn’t like to be far away from them and they developed a system to take turns with the pup. 

When Stiles had put the infant to bed Conner was tucked in his crib just a few feet away, fast asleep, clutching the stuffed lamb. The younger man had literally passed out, lying on his stomach and face smashed into the pillow. Derek had double checked to make sure the younger man was still breathing when he crawled into bed after his shower. 

This was the fourth night of crying until one of them went over to give the pup attention and it was definitely Stiles turn.  
The Alpha reached out and pushed at the human. 

Stiles’ breathing remained the same and the cries grew even louder. 

Derek sighed and rolled from bed, dawn was beginning to shine through the small windows of the upstairs bedroom. He stood and pressed Conner to his chest, the pup snuffled and wiggled against him, taking his scent and gradually calming down. His stomach grumbled and Derek patted his bottom while he moved around the room. 

Stiles moaned and rolled onto his back, “Wha? What happened?” 

Derek didn’t bother answering just leaned down and settled Conner on Stiles chest and watched the pup fully relax, burrowing into Stiles’ bare chest and the warmth that radiated off the human. Stiles automatically wrapped an arm under the baby and cradled him while propping his back again the pillows more securely. It only took a few minutes for Derek to heat a bottle and jog back upstairs. By the time he walked back into the dim room both Stiles and Conner had fallen asleep again. He swallowed a chuckle as he picked the infant up and cradled the baby boy to his chest while pressing the rubber nipple of the bottle to his mouth. His blue eyes snapped open and little lips gummed at the rubber, sucking. 

Conner watched him while he drank his bottle. His gaze was strangely perceptive. Derek tucked him against his shoulder and burped the pup when he had finished drinking. He settled back next to Stiles, shoulder to shoulder with the baby resting against his chest. Stiles rubbed his hand over the little back and Conner relaxed into another nap. 

“I’m thinking we should just tell my dad the truth.” Stiles spoke softly, watching the infant. 

“What? That a female werewolf gave you her five day old baby to take care of? That’ll go over well.” He grumbled back. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well at the moment I can’t exactly leave Conner for very long. Was Cora like this as a baby?” 

Derek frowned and stared down Conner and stroked his soft curls, “Yeah, she was fairly needy. Mom and Dad never were far from her.” 

“See? I might as well talk to dad. He comes home tonight anyway. I’ll leave at lunch and clean up the house and talk to him.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Derek, it’s my dad, not the mafia. Plus once he meets Conner he’ll literally become ooey-gooey mush. He’s got a soft spot for babies. Always has.” 

“Stiles…” 

“I can take my last two semesters online.” 

“Stiles.” 

“I only have this spring and summer and then I’ll graduate with a double degree in Criminology and Psychology. I can internship with my dad and start planning on my Master’s and by the time he’s old enough to feel more secure with us leaving I can just start working full time.” 

“Stiles!” 

“What Derek?!” Stiles’ hissed back at him, glaring over the rim of his glasses. 

“I don’t want to disrupt your schooling. You shouldn’t have to put your life on hold.” 

“I don’t think I have the option. I want to help. I’m beginning to really care for this pup. I want to be part of his life.” Stiles’ smile was so full of love Derek felt his heart flutter. “Plus he obviously loves me more.” 

Derek snorted, “Whatever you want to believe.” 

Three years was enough time to heal the open wounds. The pack had become closer after the Alpha pack had been taken care of. Derek had had a lot of time to immerse himself in his pack and found what he had needed to heal. All the pent up anger had slowly seeped away and he was able to relax. It was the summer before Stiles left for college that he had finally come to terms that he may have feelings for the young man. The attraction was there, so palpable between them. 

Conner was a blessing, one that Derek would treasure for the rest of his life. With the arrival of the pup there were so many possibilities for their futures. Derek hid his smile by leaning down to kiss Conner on his forehead. Stiles’ smile was so reassuring that Derek was beginning to believe they could actually do this.


	3. Hello Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the full moon. Derek’s Alpha(ness) is on high alert. He’s twice as touchy feely. Conner is agitated and gets all furry! Stiles talks to the Sheriff and the rest of the pack find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guise! This chapter was supposed to be posted on Sunday but college summer classes got in the way. I had to write three midterm essays. UGH. Then there was technical difficulties and the submission box wouldn't take them so I had to email my professor. So yeah. That's my story. XD Anyway I hope you all like!

It was noon the next day when Stiles left with baby Conner tucked away in the back of his Jeep. He pulled into the driveway and breathed out a sigh of relief that the cruiser was still gone. He settled the sleeping pup's carrier onto the coffee table before he started working on lunch. He had cleaned up the house and finished cooking by the time his dad walked in through the door. Sheriff Stilinski stopped and stared at him, before looking around suspiciously. 

"Son?" 

"Hey dad! Come and eat. We're going to have to talk." Stiles sounded a lot more confident than he actually felt that was for sure. 

"Oh boy, what did you do?" his father sighed. 

The Sheriff settled down and ate while Stiles explained everything that had happened in the last few days. He's showed his dad the paperwork and then the baby who stared at his dad with big blue eyes. Just like he had predicted, his father had gone soft and mushy at the sight of the pup and Conner gurgled happily in his father's room. 

So it was truly by the miracle of using small adorable infants Stiles had managed to convince his dad to agree to allow him to stay at Derek’s loft four days out of the week. He’d been surprised at how easy he had won the conversation but then again he had pulled the baby out and his dad melted. He considered using Conner as Plan B but it ended up working to his favor. 

His father had been skeptical but the Sheriff had gave him the look that read he was totally uncomfortable with the entire situation, sighed and then continued playing with the pup. 

The day went on as if nothing had changed. Derek knocked on the Stilinski residence in the early afternoon and just in time to watch his father bottle feed, burp, diaper and swaddle the pup in a little burrito style. Conner liked Stiles’ dad, he’d spent all afternoon cooing and batting blue eyes at him. 

Derek and the Sheriff spoke in soft tones in the kitchen and Stiles stayed close to Conner, even though the babe was fast asleep in his carrier. Sheriff Stilinski walked, pressed a kiss to Conner’s head and hugged Stiles’ tight and he didn’t mind one bit. His dad grabbed the pre-made healthy lunch Stiles had packed for him and left for the evening. 

Derek walked silently into the room and was careful not to wake the baby as he took the handle, “Your dad said that you could help tonight with the baby but next week I’ll have him on Saturday, Sunday and Monday by myself.”

“Alright,” Stiles tugged his hoodie on and followed Derek outside, locking the door behind him. “Okay, so I’ll be staying at the loft starting Tuesday then. Why am I helping out tonight though?” 

“It’s the Full Moon, I’ll have to take the betas running and I’m not sure how Conner will react to his first moon cycle. I need an extra pair of eyes.”  
“Of course.” Stiles’ smiled and it made Derek smile back. 

He felt a goofy tug to his heart while he clambered into the passenger side of the Camaro watching Derek strap Conner’s seat in the back. The alpha drove them to the local supermarket; he waited inside the heated car while Derek went to pick up some necessities. When Stiles looked back down at the bundle he saw Conner watching him with strangely inquisitive eyes for a pup. Stiles reached back and stroked softly at his forehead and cheeks. The pup wriggled to get closer, wanting more contact. 

The trunk snapping shut woke the human from his staring contest. Derek slipped inside and they were pulling into the loft parking in no time. Derek’s skin felt warmer than usually when he brushed passed him to unlock the loft and the more he touched Conner the more the pup seemed to radiate heat himself. 

*

Hours later, once the sun had fallen from few view, Derek shivered, eyes glowing with a red sheen to them as he set the book he had been reading on the coffee table. Conner who had been wiggling and snuffling into Stiles’ arms had grown still and watched Derek with a new interest. His little blue eyes glowing a little brighter with the fever; his heart was beating a little faster than normal and his skin nearly scalding to touch. Stiles had settled Conner onto his back on the plush blanket before settling himself on the floor nearby. 

Stiles sat with his back against the sofa bottom and watched as the unswaddled Conner wriggled around, high pitch giggles and gurgles coming from his little being as the pup tried to figure out how to roll over. Derek had pulled the Henley off and when Stiles had turned his head again Derek was suddenly very naked. There was just too much tanned flesh, tight and bulging muscles for Stile’s young hormonal persons to deal with. He whipped his head to look down at the baby but couldn’t resist looking back at Derek.

Stiles watched as the change overcame Derek, the moon shone through the high bay windows and the silvery light fell on the two werewolves. Derek crouched in his wolf form, he paced closer, baring his teeth at the wriggling bundle before licking a cheek and snuffling the pups neck and down his spine. Conner made a little noise, that resembled a growl but came out cuter than Stiles’ ears knew how to process. The pup bumped his fists into Derek’s thick fur and continued making that sound. 

Stiles watched as the infant suddenly went furry, his little fists growing claws and he watched Derek with interest. Derek licked his neck once more before taking the pup by the scruff of his onesie and depositing the wriggling baby mass on Stiles’ lap. The pup immediately went still in his arms, he sniffled and whined low, rubbing his cheek against any part of Stiles he could reach. 

The young man was more surprised when Derek leaned down and licked Stiles’ cheek and then snuffled into his neck—laying claim. The wolf had claimed both Conner and Stiles. He was completely baffled, watching as the large canine lope off, disappearing out the back door. In the distance Stiles could hear howling and Conner hummed against his throat in answer. 

Hours passed and Stiles took his bundle of furry werewolf pup outside, the moon was shining brightly down on them when the alpha returned with the betas. Derek looped right up, rubbed his fur side against Stiles’ legs before settling down next to them. The betas we’re worn out, look utterly exhausted but the infant had captivated their attention. 

Cora moved first, she rubbed a cheek against Stiles then took the babies scent. Scott came next, bumping first into Stiles and then sniffling at the pup. Conner made the little aborted growling noise again but he was happy. Isaac, then Erica and lastly Boyd fell into line last, scenting the pup. Conner basked the glow of attention. 

As the moon lowered and gave way to the dawn the betas had completely tuckered themselves out, they passed out in a large bundle on the guest bed while Stiles ended up being spooned between the large alpha wolf and the pup with refused to unclutch himself from Stiles, going as far as to dig those baby claws in and whine. Stiles stroked the pup’s fur and soon the both of them had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also dedicating this to my twin sister who is an amazing person and whom I love so muchhh! <3


	4. Hello Bone-r?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up horny. Stiles has to go home. The betas meet Conner! Baby Conner falls in love with Erica’s hair and has a thing for Isaac’s trendy scarfs. Oh and Conner gets fussy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Because I was so late with chapter 3 I just went ahead and wrote chapter 4 while I was at it! So please enjoy! Also I have updated the tags!

Derek woke with his face buried in Stiles’ neck, his chest pressed to the younger man’s back, his hips cradled against a firm, tight ass and their legs tangled like this was some romantic comedy. His erection fit against the cleft of Stiles’ ass and he shifted his hips experimental, biting a lip to hide the moan. Fuck. He rolled his hips again and this time a little whine escaped. 

God, he was fucked. 

The betas were downstairs, still fast asleep, the beating of their hearts slow and steady. Stiles shuffled in his sleep, pressed his hips back into Derek’s pelvis as he readjusted. Conner was still dead to the world, resting now on his stomach, sucking on a binky. The little pup had exhausted himself and he would mostly likely sleep the day away. 

The steady throb in his cock brought his mind back to his present predicament. He needed to get rid of it. But no amount of thinking could take away the physical presence of Stiles or his scent. Derek took a deeper breath, running his nose just above the flesh and his reaction was a violently pulse of need that traveled down his spine and straight to his dick. 

God, Stiles smelt so good! 

He smelt like pup, baby formula and morning arousal. 

That combination was a walking werewolf boner. 

Derek carefully removed himself from Stiles and tucked the young man in. He locked the door to his bathroom and started the shower. He winced at his reflection; he looked wild and needy, his erection leaking against his abs while his balls were swollen and heavy between his thighs. The shower was cold and the water bit at his skin but did nothing to cool his flesh or take his erection away. 

He soaped a hand and took his shaft by the root. His legs wobbled and he bit his lip to avoid moaning. One stroke up. Root to tip and twisting his wrist was all it took to jerk of soft moan of pleasure. He leaned against the cold wall of the shower stall and widened his stance. This was going to end embarrassing quick especially if he kept imaging Stiles on his knees, eyes heavy lidded and pink lips open while he stroked his dick over and over until he came on that handsome face. 

He stroked faster, his blood thrumming under his skin while the wolf took notice and shuffled inside his mind. He was gasping softly, eyes rolling behind his lids as he came in thick stripes up his stomach and chest. His legs nearly gave out with the waves of pure pleasure and he sighed happily. His cock partially softened and the alpha kept his mind blissfully numb while he scrubbed himself down and rinsed. 

He dried off, pulled on sweatpants, another tank top and left the bathroom. Stiles was sitting in bed, half asleep, he stood and wiggled out of bed and went into the bathroom, kicking the door behind him. The door was cracked, he could hear Stiles sigh happily and the steady flow of urine land into the toilet. He took Conner down the stairs with him. 

Derek settled the sleeping bundle of pup in his carrier before starting on breakfast. Coffee was heavy in the air by the time Stiles made his way down the stairs, sweatpants low to his hips and one of his old baggy hoodies surrounding him. He sat heavy in one of the barstools while Cora got up. The downstairs bathroom shower flickered on and the betas one by one started to wake up. 

Conner’s little blue eyes were curious and open, licking his lips at Stiles. Derek would have fed the infant but he was elbows deep in making enough food to feed a platoon of hungry soldiers. Stiles brushed past him, hip touching his ass while he moved to heat the bottle and make himself a cup of coffee. 

By the time all the betas had showered and changed into fresh clothes, Conner had been fed, burped and changed, clinging to Stiles. Derek piled several plates with food and passed them out. Stiles ate with one hand while the other tucked Conner more securely to his hip. 

Erica was practically dying from all the cuteness. Her crush on Stiles was long gotten over but the closeness it brought the two of them was very strong. She loved to tease Stiles and Stiles just teased back. Boyd never showed any discomfort at the connection between the two and just usually laughed at whatever craziness they had gotten themselves into. 

“Stiles,” 

He looked up from talking with Scott, “Yeah?” 

“You are soooo the pack mom.” 

Stiles sputtered on his coffee, “Really!?” 

“Definitely!” Erica was grinning widely. 

“I can totally agree with that.” Scott nodded sagely from his spot next to his best friend. 

“Seriously dude?! You agree with her?” 

“It’s not meant to be offensive, you know,” Isaac chimed in, “Just the truth. You’re always taking care of one of us. Or all.” 

Cora was nodding her head, smile firmly in place. Stiles huffed and handed Conner to Erica with an evil grin. 

“Conner, meet your aunt Erica.” 

Conner’s big blue eyes went wide as he stared at all that long blonde hair. A huge smile slide into place while he played with the curly strands babbling and wriggling happily. The betas stayed most of the evening and when Conner ended up wrapped in Isaac’s scarf, completely thrilled by the soft and fuzzy material they could only coo. 

By the end of the day all the betas but Cora had left, she’d stay and help for a little while longer, obviously enjoying Conner’s company. Derek drove Stiles home. He was sadder than he wanted to admit to see the young man leave; he kept telling himself that it was only going to be two days. 

*

Day one had been easy, Conner slept most of the day and Cora helped watch, after she had left and he had gone to sleep he had been woken several hours later by an angry pup. Conner had cried until Derek held him, and cried again when he couldn’t find Stiles. He watched the infant try to find the missing heartbeat, trying to figure out where one of his parents had gone. Finally after an hour he had worn himself out. 

Day two was chaotic at best. Conner didn’t want to eat, he’d spit up whatever he’d get down in spite. He was fussy no matter what Derek would do unless he was holding the infant. 

Derek spent the night sleeping on the sofa with a baby curled up on his chest, whining softly, missing Stiles, and it was breaking the alpha’s heart. Conner had finally fallen asleep Derek was able to give the docile pup a quick bath, before he diapered him and curled back to his chest. Derek growled softly in his chest, the constant rumble in his chest seemed to calm the rest of the anxiety away from the pup.

Conner fell asleep and he didn’t wake up until the next morning, whining softly when Stiles found his way into Derek’s dark bedroom and curled himself up next to them. Derek’s mind was too wired from stress to even notice until noon on Tuesday that Stiles was next to them.

Everything felt in place now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always to my amazing twin! <3


	5. Goodbye Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is over and Stiles starts his online spring courses. Conner tries to crawl. Derek starts to court Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guise! So I just wanted to clear some things up! This fic is a 100% domestic fluff story about Derek and Stiles raising a baby and having lots of future sex! So forgive me if there was any confusions at all! Please enjoy this short chapter! I'd like to post another tomorrow but we'll see. <3

Three weeks had flown by; Stiles had been given permission to stay at the loft all week as long as he visited home every now and again. Derek had pleaded with his dad to allow Stiles to stay permanently or at least until Conner understood how to deal with the separation. His dad had given in easier than Stiles had thought he would. 

Two weeks passed and Conner was beginning relax better whenever one of his parents would leave. Stiles would reward the pup with new toys, his favorite being the present he received after the first weekend Stiles had to stay away. He had given the pup and a little wolf plush. Conner was never far without it. He’d even cry if they took him anywhere without the plush. 

School had finally started back up and two weeks in Stiles had found a nice rhythm. He would read in the mornings while Conner napped, work through his homework while the pup sat next to him in his carrier watching TV and then every other day he’d visit his dad for the evening. Routines were easy and Stiles, Conner and Derek worked well with them.

Derek felt guilty that Stiles had to completely uproot his life but he didn’t mind, he was able to stay and take care of Conner and it filled his heart with such joy he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Stiles was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the den while Conner wiggled around next to him on the blanket. 

“Hey little dude,” Stiles said, tickling his stomach.

Conner giggled and wiggled, basking in the undivided attention.

“Derek says you’re gonna grow twice as fast as a normal baby. Soon you’ll start to roll and in a months you’ll be able to crawl!” 

Conner watched him with the same inquisitive eyes. 

“Daddy is definitely not ready for you to be crawling.” Stiles whispered softly, stroking the soft curls at the top of his head. “Love you pup.” 

At two months old Conner had already claimed Stiles and Derek as his parents and his wolf associated them as their caregivers. Stiles settled his laptop down and stretched out next to the pup, on his side facing the wee one. Conner immediately cuddled closer, wriggling until there was no space between them. They stayed like that for the longest time, until Derek walked back into the loft, the noise had both of them looking up, watching the alpha. 

Derek stood in the doorway and stared back before moving inside to settle the grocery bags down. Stiles kissed Conner’s head before running to help Derek. Between the two of them working in tandem they managed to get everything inside in one go. When the cabinets and fridge had been restocked, they made their way back inside the den, stopping quickly when Conner decided to try something new. 

He rolled on his tummy and one harsh wiggle and pushed up, Derek and Stiles watched in awe as Conner took one crawl forward before slumping back onto his belly and laughing, thrashing excitedly. 

“Did he just attempt to crawl?” Stiles asked slowly.

“Yeah, he did.” Derek answered back in the same tone of surprise.

Stiles ran to pick up Conner, praising him, kissing his cheeks and blowing raspberries on his neck. Conner’s giggles were shrill and full of happiness.  
“I can’t believe you did that! Good boy Conner!” more kisses and nibbles to the baby werewolf. 

Derek took him, held him close, rubbing their foreheads together before growling softly in his chest. Stiles felt himself being dragged closer and pulled into the little werewolf twosome. Stiles sighed and hugged back, reveling in the warm embrace. Stiles could feel his cheeks begin to blush and he fought to make sure his body didn’t react to the closeness of Derek. 

Derek brushed his lips passed Stiles’ temple and his heart rate started to pick up. He bit his lip and focused all his attention on the baby cuddled close to them not his shaft beginning to lengthen and thicken against Derek’s hip. 

Stiles gulped. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is dedicated to my twin! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally kissed Stiles! Conner cockblocks. Stiles is once again called pack mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guise! Sorry about the two week delay but I ended up getting bogged down with finals and finishing up some last minute cosplay projects for Otakon. So hope you enjoy!

Conner was turning out to be rather dedicated to learning how to crawl, every day he’d roll on his quilt in the den and attempt to crawl. He was twice as motivated whenever Stiles wasn’t within reach; he never wanted to be far from his human parent. Derek thought it was adorable especially since his own wolf mirrored Conner’s thoughts. He was beginning to understand the need to always been within a five foot radius of the goofy human. 

The pup had also developed a little crush on Lydia, who seemed to be over as much as possible, basically whenever she wasn’t in the middle of working on a new math equation. They were working on an in-depth Bestiary on all the supernatural critters with the help of Deaton. Stiles would sit on the floor, books surrounding him with Conner on his lap while Lydia sat on the sofa above him on her laptop. The pup liked those long strawberry blonde curls that would bob and bounce around her like a curtain. When he wasn’t completely enamored with Stiles he’d try to reach those springy locks. 

It was Friday night when Derek walked in with Peter following close behind. Conner was half asleep in Stiles’ lap while he read from a book. Derek watched Conner roll from Stiles lap and allow himself to be picked up by Peter, his uncle nuzzled noses with the pup. Peter loved kids, he always liked taking care of their younger cousins so it only made since that he would bond with Conner so well. 

Peter heated a bottle, grabbed the burp cloth and settled onto the couch. Derek made his way into the kitchen to start working on dinner. His mind was so muddled with thoughts he didn’t realize Stiles had followed him until there was a warm hand on his back. Stiles leaned his hip casually against the counter and smiled at him. 

“How was your day?” 

Derek scrubbed a hand down his face, “Long, construction is going well but there are always problems.” 

“Hmm. Sorry to hear that.” 

“Peter thinks we should just completely tear it down and start fresh.” 

“It’s not a bad idea. I think you should take it in for consideration. I’m sure it’s still painful to look at the old Hale house.” Stiles said, placing a hand on Derek’s forearm. 

Derek sighed, “Come on, let’s get dinner started. Lydia? You staying?” 

“Of course.” Came her distracted reply, “And so is the rest of the pack.” 

Pasta night was always a favorite, Stiles and Derek worked in tandem. They took the rare opportunity of being pup free and moved quickly around the kitchen. When dinner was set on the table Scott, Alison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Jackson (who was visiting), and Deaton walked inside the loft. The pack had assembled and everyone was in good spirits. It had been the first time in months they had all sat down for a meal. Between collage and work the pack was fairly busy.

“You’re welcome.” Lydia replied with a casual smirk, looking up from her dinner while Jackson and Aiden crowded close on either side of her.   
Derek sat at the head of the table, Stiles seated to his right, Conner in the high chair between them, Deaton on his left, Peter settled next to the Emissary, Scott next Stiles and so on down the table. Stiles fed Conner first until the pup was just content to watch the table with interest. 

Erica was grinning, “You are so pack mom.” 

Stiles sighed and shot her a look over the brim of his cup. “We’ve already been over this.” 

“Yeah and actions don’t lie, mom.” Jackson snarked wisely from the other side of the table. 

“Not you too!” Stiles just sighed while the pack just laughed. 

Dinner ended soon after dessert was dished out, farewells and hugs we given, pets for the pup, as they departed. Peter was the last to go, he settled Conner on the quilt while the pup napped. Only when the loft door was shut and locked did Stiles turn to look at the kitchen with a sigh.

“They come in and destroy everything. Then leave us with the mess. I mean, even when I wasn’t living here I’d end up staying longer to help clean up.” Stiles sighed, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and grabbing the washcloth. 

“You scrub, I’ll dry.” He said with a shrug. 

Stiles smiled and bumped his shoulder against Derek’s. The alpha sighed, this felt right, the both of them together with their pup napping in the den. The wolf stirred inside him and he gritted his teeth at the need he felt. Stiles bumped their hips together and smiled again. A zap of awareness ran down his spine, he shivered at the feeling. His pants felt tighter and he took a deep breath, trying to focus on drying the plate in his hand, not breaking it. 

“You okay?” 

The compulsion to feel Stiles’ against him was becoming stronger. Soon he wouldn’t be able to resist the pull between them. He dried the plates and utensils a little faster, needing to touch Stiles instead of the dinnerware. He finishing his last bowl when Stiles unplugged the drain and washed his hands. 

Derek moved until he was encroaching in the human’s personal space, his pelvis pressed to the curve of Stiles’ ass. The human tensed, wet hands gripping the counter a tight until his knuckles were white. Derek sniffed, inhaling his scent, looking for markers of fear or disgust. The alpha breathed in the fragrance of arousal and curiosity; the wolf reveled in the human’s response. 

He grabbed Stiles’ hips and maneuvered him until they were chest to chest and thigh to thigh. Stiles’ was hard, his cock pressed angrily at the fitted denim of his pants. Derek rolled their hips together experimentally. Stiles’ head fell to the side and his full lips dropped open in a soundless moan. Derek groaned as he rubbed against his mate again, this time Stiles also moaned, soft and needy with his throat still exposed. 

His eyes went red, mouth went dry as he watched Stiles’ offering; the long pale neck, dotted with moles. Derek’s hands moved, traveling past his hips and backwards, gripping at his ass and pulling him closer until there wasn’t room between them. Stiles whimpered, his long fingers gripped the alpha’s biceps as he started to move against Derek. His breathing coming in short puffs and soft sounds. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered. 

The husky tone in Stiles’ voice broke Derek’s reserve and he leaned down to capture the human’s mouth. He kissed Stiles’ softly, nibbling on his bottom lip all while rubbing their jean-covered erections together. He kissed down the offered jaw, nibbled an ear, before trailing kisses down his neck. Stiles sighed, his hands wondering away from Derek’s arms to rub down his flanks before finding purchase on his hips. 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned softly when the wolf found a sweet spot at the base of his neck. 

The wolf wanted to claim Stiles so badly but Derek refused take it any farther. He slowly pulled and Stiles’ looked at him in a daze, lips kiss swollen and eyes dropping to half-mast. He wanted nothing more than to take him to his bedroom but it was the clatter of sound that drew him away from his human. 

He turned to see Conner crawling around the sofa, gurgling happily when he saw them. Stiles was immediately in motion, waiting closely incase their pup took a tumble. He picked Conner up when the pup finally reached him, kissing his cheeks and praising him. 

Instinct gripping him tightly, needing to take Stiles and make him his, to make sure his mate is always protected and with family. Derek kissed Conner’s forehead before kissing Stiles’. He left the loft; he needed to run, shift, and then hunt. He’d have to calm those more primal instincts first. He took a deep breath, the cold California winter air felt nice against his overheated skin. He allowed the change to come over him as he ran into the forest.


End file.
